nancydrewfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonus Editions
Special Editions were started by Her Interactive in 2010. When certain games were preordered (ordered before the release), they were Special Edition games with extra features and bonus content, including a thirteenth award and extra outtakes. They could be shipped or downloaded, and the boxes had a "SPECIAL EDITION" stamp as part of the cover artwork, and the disks also said "Special Edition" on them. Secrets Can Kill: Remastered did not have a Special Edition. Below is a list of the additional features in each Special Edition game. Trail of the Twister Nancy is able to find Pa Pennies in the environment similar to in The Phantom of Venice, although the scene sparkles where you can pick one up instead of having the cursor turn into a green arrow and making you think your game is malfunctioning. It is the same as finding qaurters in Secrets Can Kill: Remastered. The extra award is for finding all of the hidden Pa Pennies. A list of their locations can be found here. Shadow at the Water's Edge﻿ There are extra clothing items for the cell phone avatars and additional tricks for Suki. Land Rush from Trail of the Twister and Double Take from Warnings at Waverly Academy are also available to play on Nancy's phone. The extra award is for playing the phone games a lot. The extra avatar items are green skin, rainbow hair (the ribbons for which are red), golden cat eyes, a white t-shirt with a red rim at the bottom, red arms, a red collar and the Her Interactive logo on it, and purple shorts with a skirt over it on the right (the left side of the body) that starts off purple but fades to yellow (it can be seen in the minigame on Her Interactive's website). Suki's extra tricks (which Bess can give you after giving you the shut off command) are "omawari" (in which she stands on her front legs and bends her hind legs back, almost touching her head), "totte koi" (in which she chases her tail), "booru wa" (in which she starts shaking and spits out a hairball of wires), "shizukani" (in which she puts her paws over her eyes and plays peek-a-boo), and "oyatsu" (in which she grows extra arms, an ornament comes out of her head, music plays and she dances like an Indian God). The Captive Curse There are extra souvenirs to purchase at the shop (the German flag mug, the turtle picture and the black t-shirt), phone charms that Nancy can find lying about, and games on Nancy's phone. The games are Renograms from Shadow at the Water's Edge, Land Rush and Double Take. The extra award is for finding all seven phone charms. There is a charm resembling a red cow piece from Monster located in the woods, a charm resembling the necklace in the game located in a bucket in the glass shop, a crow charm located on the panel in the security booth, a black, yellow and red charm resembling the German flag pins (with the bird and shield on it as well) found on the banister coming up from the parlor with the red cushions, a Raid card charm on the stairs from the glass room to the dungeon, a diagonally striped blue and white triangular charm located on the banister to Nancy's room on the side without the portrait (closer to Karl's office), and a monster head charm found in the passages (take a right upon facing the big red arrow, keep going and turn right again, and eventually it will be on the right wall). The Special Edition for this game is permanently available for download on Her Interactive's website. Alibi in Ashes This game has a "Bonus Edition" instead, as the box already says "Special 25th Edition" on it.﻿